Merry Christmas Naruto
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are celebrating Christmas day and every year Naruto drags Sasuke out to a movie right after they open their presents. This time Sasuke is showing Naruto right to the bedroom, blindfolded? XD SasuNaru! Yaoi! LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Christmas! :)**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are celebrating Christmas day and every year Naruto drags Sasuke out to a movie right after they open their presents. This time Sasuke is pulling Naruto right to the bedroom, blindfolded? XD SasuNaru!! Yaoi!! LEMON!!**

**Author note: They're not fucking, they are making love. NO SMUTTINESS!!! Sorry, save for the fact that Naruto gets blindfolded. ;)**

**Warnings: **

**1.) ****Short lemon**

**2.) ****No rough sex (been a while since I've done one without rough sex, I hope I can still do it)**

**3.) ****Mild Language**

**4.) ****Bondage (Only a smidge)**

**5.) ****Compensating gifts (In the wrong way)**

**Merry Christmas everyone, and happy holiday's!!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas Naruto**

Naruto rolled over in his and Sasuke's bed. He wondered where the second body had gone that accompanied him last night.

He grunted, repulsing his azure orbs for their sensitivity as he was ravished in the strip of sunlight that shone through the window.

"Sasuke", he called drowsily. He yawned and stretched as he pushed the covers aside and looked out the window in a quirked opaqueness. The crystallized droplets fell from the sky and froze on the window, predictably forming a small mound on the sill.

Naruto rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and yawned again. He drug his feet through the carpet, comatosely. The lament cacophony that escaped between his lips reconciled from the staircase he had to descend. It was dreadful; who the hell invented stairs?

"Sasuke", he called unadorned. He considered going back to bed and leaving the raven wherever he was. But he had already begun dragging himself down the stairs.

This was totally inappropriate. The bastard couldn't just leave like that and have him worrying about him. Naruto groaned as he reached the bottom and walked into the dining room.

"Sasuke", Naruto half-yelled. "Damn it Teme, where are you"?! Naruto sauntered into the kitchen and to his disappointment, no Sasuke. He growled, discomfited and tired.

The blonde walked into the living room only to see Sasuke sitting in a recliner chair in a Christmas robe, sipping on the bitter-sweet taste of eggnog. The red and white robe was hanging from his body, opened, revealing his masculine pale chest. It was the Christmas robe Naruto bought him last year.

"Good morning".

"Teme", Naruto snarled accusingly. "Where were you? I was looking all over the place for you"?

"In here. Tch, obviously". Sasuke studied Naruto up and down. Naruto was wearing his usual pajamas and face hat. He still looked engrossed in a tiresome doze. Sasuke peculiarly lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. Instead he took another sip at his eggnog.

"Why are you up so early Teme"?

"Have you forgotten what day it is"? Naruto looked at him quizzical.

"It's Wednesday".

"That's exactly right. And what is Wednesday"? Sasuke spoke as if Naruto was a baby. _'My baby'_, he'd exclaim to every that hit on the blonde when they were out. Of course people hit on Sasuke, but Naruto never said anything, he already knew Sasuke would turn them down.

Naruto's face was possessed with even more puzzlement than before.

"Wednesday, is one of the days out of a week. Duh". Sasuke snorted and placed his drink on the swivel glass table.

"Dobe". The stoic raven rising from his seat, he casually sauntered over the snowy sand carpet and to the blonde. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Naruto moaned through the compassionate affection of the ravens tongue spreading through his mouth like an infectious disease.

Naruto pushed him on the couch behind them, resulting in his miscalculated imbalance to fall into his lap. Sasuke quickly constricted both of his arms around the boy's waist.

"No Sasuke", Naruto protested. He buried his palms in the raven's chest trying to push him away. "It's too early". Sasuke shifted him around in his lap; practically making him sit on his flaccid member, and having the blondes back pressing against his chest.

"I guess you don't want your presents then". Naruto's eyes grew big as realization dawned on him; Sasuke's robe, eggnog, the big ass _Christmas_ _tree_ next to them, and the endless amount of presents underneath it.

Seriously, the tree should've been enough.

Sasuke reached down and grabbed one of the presents and handed it to Naruto. "Merry Christmas Dobe". The child-like instincts inside him stirred within him.

Naruto reached for the present in Sasuke's hand and opened it. Naruto almost had a heart attack. A platinum twenty carrot Rolex Watch, with his name imbedded around the brim. And the word 'kitsune' etched in the back. Sasuke would call him his 'little fox' when he would look extra sexy one day, and instantly they both knew they were having sex that day.

"Sa-Sas-uke", Naruto began. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reaction; eye's big, mouth hung open, and the instant comfort in his lap as his struggles subsided. "H-how much did this cost"?

"Apparently, not enough if you have to ask". Sasuke said as his hold on the blonde's waist tightened. "And I can't tell you anyways…It's against the rules". The raven snuggled into the blonde's neck and kissed his right shoulder blade. Naruto was pleased and shocked, and didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay"? Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded when everything registered. "Good…because there's more". Naruto was afraid of the word '_more_' at the moment. That watch was expensive, and he almost had a heart attack because of it; if there were any _more_ gifts like that he was sure he was actuallygoing to have a heart attack.

Sasuke presented him with another box, beautifully wrapped with a nice bow. Naruto aversively grasped the box between his fingers and stared at it…

"Are you going to open it"? Sasuke asked after a while. Naruto pinched the bow and chattily expunged the bright orange knot holding it together. He sat it in his lap and removed the lid that hid his present. Was Sasuke trying to kill him or what?

He gasped when he seen the ten carrot, yellow gold citrine gem necklace. It was his birthstone surrounded by the blazing red garnet piece of glass; Sasuke's birthstone. Five garnet gems enclosed around one huge topaz diamond.

Naruto was so shocked he couldn't even touch it, just admire it. Sasuke carefully lifted the piece of jewelry from its container and wrapped it around his neck.

"What's the point in buying it, if you're not going to wear it"? Sasuke kissed his nape. This was unbelievable, all these expensive gifts. It's what Sasuke gives him every year; expensive gifts because he can, but these were too much. Surprisingly though, Naruto didn't die… "There's more", Sasuke exulted.

The next gift was much bigger, and it didn't have a ribbon on it. It held the shape of a square beneath the wrapping paper. Naruto decomposed the wrapping and before him was a brand new Sony 14.1" Widescreen Sangria Orange Laptop. That's it; he had to say something…

"Sasuke", Naruto said and turned to look at the raven, but before he could say anymore Sasuke claimed his lips. Naruto sunk into the kiss and placed the laptop on the arm of the couch and turned his body around so his legs were stretched horizontally along the couch. It was like bridal-style while sitting. Naruto was face to face with Sasuke's coal eyes but their lips never disconnected. He threw his arms around the raven's neck and pushed him closer…

Sasuke pulled away. "That's not all of your presents Naruto".

"They can wait", Naruto said and kissed him again. Sasuke pulled away again.

"I think you'll like them", Sasuke reached down and grabbed two rectangular boxes. "Open this one first". Naruto took it and ripped it open. Nothing could surprise him anymore he figured. Then he saw a set of handcuffs, there were four in the box and two keys. He looked at it baffled.

"What's this"? Naruto asked.

"What does it look like Dobe", Sasuke said and dropped the other box in his lap and took the handcuffs. "Open it", he demanded. Naruto didn't waste anytime, and shredded the paper off the box. In his hands was a black blindfold.

"What is all this for"? The blonde asked. Sasuke didn't answer; instead he grabbed the blindfold and put it around Naruto's head, shielding his eyes.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing"? Naruto asked. "I can't see".

"That's the point Dobe". Sasuke said and Naruto felt something cold clamp around his wrist.

"What are you talking about? And what did you just do"? Naruto's ankles suddenly felt heavy as Sasuke cuffed them as well. "What the hell? Teme! What are you doing"?! He tried to move his arms, but when he moved one the other moved, and the same happened to his ankles. "Sasuke"! Naruto growled.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands on his shoulders and his soft lips on his.

"You have one last present Naruto", Sasuke said huskily once the kiss ended.

"But I haven't given you your presents yet". Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"This'll be a present for the both of us". The raven said and Naruto felt himself being lifted up and slung over his shoulder.

"Sasu-ke", Naruto struggled as he ascended the stairs, and was tempestuously thrown on a mattress, which he perceived to be their bedroom.

"Sasuke, take these _off_, _now_". Naruto squirmed on the bed trying to break his shackling. Sasuke just stood and watched him move fretfully with a smirk on his face. The raven sauntered over to him and used the key to unlock one of the handcuffs and brutally jerked his arm to the bars at the head of the bed and snapped the cuff around it. He did the same for his other wrist and his ankle cuffs were locked around the bars at the foot of the bed.

Naruto was stretched out into a human "X" across the bed, blindfolded.

"Teme! Let me go". Naruto said staidly.

"But don't you want your last gift"? Sasuke asked and removed the blindfold and tossed it between Naruto's legs.

"No, now take these handcuffs off". Naruto demanded, vigorously fighting his bondage.

"This was a present for both of us remember"? The raven jumped on the bed and crawled between his legs. "An I _expect_ to get mine". He said and kissed his lips, gnawing on his bottom lip greedily.

"Stop Sasuke", Naruto said and jerked his head to the side, but Sasuke grabbed his hair keeping him in place. Naruto mumbled and cursed in his mouth. Sasuke knew he couldn't resist him much longer if he just played it out.

Naruto couldn't resist him. His lips were so warm, and he was so cold. There was a balance when Sasuke kissed him, even when his lips were warm and it was the summer season. Everything was in place when their lip met one another. But he wished he'd take these damned cuffs off!

Naruto opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he closed them. "Okay", he breathed out once Sasuke gave him air to breath. "But can you at least take off the cuffs, they hurt". Naruto admitted. Sasuke smiled, and pecked his lips again.

"I can't do that". Sasuke answered softly, noting Naruto's instantaneous flip of moods. His face was distorted with anger. Sasuke smiled wider.

"Sasuke take it --"

"Don't worry, I will". Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled, obvious that, that wasn't his intentional edict. Sasuke leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing a suede black handkerchief. Naruto was fuming at the mouth, rage on using lewd language to get his point across. Sasuke stuffed his mouth with the suede material. Naruto's complaints were muffling into the cloth.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you". Sasuke kissed his blonde's forehead. "Not too much". At this Naruto started thrusting about. "Doing this will only make things better for me. I love it when you're wild". Sasuke smirked, noting his again disturbed facial expression.

Sasuke toiled with Naruto's pajama's, and slipped them from his slim waist to his ankles. Naruto gasped startled at the sudden action, and the only fabric from him and Sasuke was the thin material of his boxer.

Naruto gulped at his licentious lover, and his lustrous obsidian eyes, which only mission in life was to speculate the blonde's sexiness each day. It was pointless to struggle against the handcuffs, they obviously weren't going to be taken off, and it was too early in the morning for all his strength to have come to him yet.

Naruto blinked, and his boxers were torn from his body. His deep-sea blue eyes widened. Sasuke was so aggressive. It wasn't a bad thing when Naruto was in heat, but this early in the morning? It was ridiculous.

Sasuke leaned over to his nightstand again, and opened his drawer. He reached inside, blindly rummaging for the bottle of lubricant; he was for certain he had it and pulled it out. Sasuke squeezed the gel onto his fingers, sufficiently smearing it over his fingers.

Naruto was muffling more incoherent garbage. Sasuke, noting that Naruto had something to say, pulled the suede handkerchief from his orifice. Naruto coughed lightly, but managed to speak over it.

"Okay Sasuke, okay"! Naruto yelled alarmed. "We can have sex, just not right now okay"? Naruto was desperate for a compromise. Sasuke smirked.

"That won't work for me Naruto. Traditionally, on Christmas, presents are to be given in the morning as soon as you wake". Sasuke explained. "I'm not willing to break that biding contract".

"Sasuke pleas--" Naruto yelped at the unanticipated encroachment of Sasuke's lubricated fingers. Naruto squirmed at the abrupt and light discomfort. Sasuke twirled his finger inside the blonde's interior, and intercalated another to speed along the process.

Naruto held his breath, and shifted uncomfortably from the abrupt invasion of Sasuke's fingers, and when he thought he'd gotten a break, when Sasuke pulled his fingers out, he released his captive breath.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs as far as they would go -- and that wasn't far considering the cuffs around his ankles -- about six inches from the bed. That was high. Sasuke didn't wait for his present any longer, and pushed inside the blonde.

He was tight, but it was convenient to Sasuke's contentment. He started slow, allowing Naruto the opportunity to adjust.

Naruto had his teeth clenched and eyes closed, trying to accommodate with Sasuke's lengthy member. Sasuke pulled out slowly, and pressed back in. Naruto released a subtle moan.

Sasuke moved more rashly, but still at a steady pace until Naruto was prepared, and well adjusted. Then he began moving more quickly. Naruto moaned, but was still pissed off.

"Sas-uke." He tried to growl, but instead moaned. His raven lover smirked, pleased with the euphonious noises his blonde made.

The blonde's entrance was puckered from the reiterated strokes of Sasuke's member. He was warm too, which was good, preeminently on this cold winter's day. It lit Sasuke body on fire. He wasn't all that hot inside, just the concept of beginning inside Naruto burned his body up.

Naruto's own member began to stiffen, and stand firm. He couldn't resist. He felt the heat rise around his member, and the blood rush to it.

Sasuke moved more fluently once he'd accommodated himself to Naruto's situation. He grabbed Naruto's hardened member and began pumping him with cadency of his thrusts. It was sensational, both in unison, and seeing Naruto's face skewed in nothing but blissful pleasure.

Sasuke was in ecstasy from the heavenly feeling. He loved making love to Naruto. Fucking him would just be vulgar. Making love to him was more than enough to fill his appetite. Nothing but pure love was evoked in their love making sessions.

Sasuke struck Naruto's prostate repeatedly. Sasuke knew exactly where to move to hear Naruto breathe and moan his name.

"Sasuke", Naruto breathed exotically. The feeling was ecstatic, and the beguilement of his voice was intoxicating.

Sasuke gave one last thrust before he allowed a few sheepish moans to escape from between his lips, and he came. Naruto was filling with Sasuke's sperm. He continued to pump the blonde until he finally exploded as well.

Sasuke didn't collapse, but his was breathing was uneven. His lengthy member was still intruding inside Naruto's entrance, slowly becoming flaccid. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto grunted, still upset with him. "Sasuke…take these off". Naruto growled menacingly. Sasuke chuckled, and gave a smug little smirk.

"But Naruto, we're not finished". Sasuke enlightened. Naruto's eyes widened quizzically. "That was only the first of my many other presence. Did you not see the amount of presents under that tree?" He asked. "I want compensation for all of them".

"What"?! Naruto exploded. "Your compensation is under that damned tree". Naruto glared. "Now take these off".

Sasuke chuckled again. "I don't mean that kind of compensation Naruto. We're going to experiment this Christmas. We're going to test which position you like best".

"Sasuke". Naruto drawled a subtle warning.

"It's Christmas Naruto. Inherit the joy of giving". He smirked. "Although vulgar, we can give fucking a trying, right? Hell, if we can give everything else a try, we can try it out a few times and see what works".

"Sasuke, no"! Naruto deadpanned, his glare intensifying.

"Merry Christmas Naruto".

* * *

**I've kind of had this story since last Christmas but never got around to finishing it, so I figured I'd finish it this Christmas and post it. I don't know how good it is, so yeah… ^_^**

**Anyways,**

**Merry Christmas again everyone! Be safe, and humble. And to all a joyous holiday! Bye, see ya around. ^_^**


End file.
